Embraced
Embraced is an upcoming one-shot written by Moon Beam. It focuses on her favourite shipping, Peeta and Katniss, in the cave scene from the first book, The Hunger Games. Plot The one-shot focuses on the thoughts running through Peeta's mind as Katniss and him were in the cave together. It will be one deep meaning chapter of what happened and how he felt. It will go into more detail, but in Peeta's perspective. Story The air was silent as we lay down. It was cold, so very cold. She was still very injured, but the blood that was previously flowing vigorously out of her eye, has now calmed to a slow trickle. She looked as though she was about to drop dead, but that would not do. She risked her life to retrieve medicine for me, even when I lied to her about so many things. She thought that I'd kill her. I would never. . . I . . . I love her. . . But how does she feel? Are the feelings mutual? I will not allow her to die in the games, and she will probably do the same for me. But what will happen in the end? When it's just the two of us? Will she kill me, or herself? I have nothing at home. She has a family, a sister. . . a life with Gale. But me? My family and their bread. I love no one else. I love her. Even if she does love me, that won't matter. Without me she has Gale. Gale. Her hunting friend that is obviously so much more to her. Gale. Her only friend. Gale. . . She makes a sound and I glance at her. She slowly shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Here's me. Staring at her beautiful face while she sleeps, but she probably faces other thoughts and sights. How will I do this. How will I face this? How will only one of us win? We can't. I will die for her, but she won't allow that and she never will. But she must be alive. . . she must win. These thoughts will be the death of me. But that's the thing. What if they are. What if I'm fretting will come true? What if what I fear jumps out at me? What if. . . what if she dies? What will my life become without her? I love her. . . and I have nothing else. That girl. That girl is my life. I've loved her for as long as I can remember. . . and she probably didn't even know I existed. But that didn't matter. Admiring her from afar. . . when she didn't even know I cared for her. . . it was nice. But all of Panem know how I feel. We're the star-crossed lovers of District twelve. I love her. She says she loves me. . . for the camera. . . but what if it's not actual? She is my everything and I am probably just someone she's letting tag along because she feels sorry for me. Maybe that's it. . . she just feels sorry for me. . . I am so confused, I have no idea what to do or think. Back home there's a lot of boys that like her. But here I'' am. With her. Alone. . . in this cave. What if how she "feels" is just an act for the games? To get more sponsors? That's another thing. . . sponsors. . . I didn't get ''any until she came. But she got burn medicine and all sorts of things. My leg was amputated. . . but I got nothing. So is Haymitch trying to keep her alive? If he is. . . well, that makes two of us. . . She grunts in pain and I glance at her. I remember her. . . the little girl standing in the rain so many years ago. But as I watch her sleep it feels as though it was just yesterday. I knew of her long before then. On the first day of school my father pointer her out to me. It's not very clear now, but I know I just couldn't take my eyes of her. A rich boy from the town, in love with a poor girl from the seam. . . My mother would not approve. My father, however, might. My mother never liked anyone from the seam. And I hated her for it. I always saw this girl at school. My eyes locked on her. She did not notice, though. She was alone, all the time. She did not have any friends and she was rather quiet. A lot of boys I know like her, and a lot of girls want to be her friend. But she didn't care. She went on with her life, completely and utterly alone. Until that day. . . until the day when she met Gale, her hunting partner. I've always been so jealous of him. Why couldn't I have a friendship like that with her? Why couldn't we be more than just two individuals who occasionally pass each other in the hall? Why could she not love me like I loved her? And even now, now that we're in the games. . . sleeping together. . . even now, she still does not. Category:User:Moon Beam Category:Fanon Category:Stories